


Coming Home

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: At the end of a tough day, Felicity loves coming home to her three favorite boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muslimsmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/gifts).



Felicity unzipped her stylish, yet uncomfortable leather boots. The soles of her feet a tinge pink as she sunk into the couch like it mimicked the comfort of her own bed. A familiar pair of calloused hands massaged knotty neck and tense shoulders.

“Tough day?” Oliver presumed, pecking a chaste kiss to her freshly dyed blonde locks.

“Mmm... Better now.” Felicity murmured, eyes slipping shut as she melted into his touch. “How were the boys?”

“Will needs help with a science project. I tried, but you know how I am with science and math. It’s due Wednesday, so no worries.”

“M’kay.” she acknowledged, patting an empty spot on the couch. “Come here.”

Oliver rounded their cream sectional, plopping down on the couch. He pulled her legs into his lap, and immediately began rubbing Felicity’s feet.

“God,” His wife moaned languidly, “Those hands of yours are _amazing_.”

He smirked, “So you’ve mentioned among other parts of me.”

That earned him an ear flick.

“Ow!”

Changing the subject, Felicity wondered, “Hey, Hon. Where did I leave my breast pump?”

“I thought I put it over here,” Oliver answered, gesturing to the coffee table.

“Well, I need to find it before tomorrow. I have my guest lecture at Starling U, and I know you do not want sit through that with our lovable, but hungry little guy.”

Not fifteen minutes did they find a breast pump on a stuffed panda. Sara had watched her mother do that to feed J.J. The toddler had taken a particular interest in playing doctor due to her love of _Doc McStuffins_. Felicity noted how she felt like a human lunch truck. Despite loud whirs and squeezes that blended with a crackling fire, they relished in the normality and peaceful moments in their marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
